Walls
by Domofudge
Summary: Berwald confronts Tino one morning about a harsh topic. Walls are broken and relationships are formed. SuFin, SwedenXFinland. One-shot Fluff. T for one swear word.


**Walls**

Warning! BL. Critique, rates and comments are very much appreciated!  
There may be slight OOCness because I'm a a bit of a begginner so please excuse me. ^^;  
~~~~~~~~~~

Berwald and Tino had an odd relationship. As much as they cared for eachother, one in particular always gaurded himself with a wall of fear.

Though one evening it was different.

"Mom, Dad, I need help!" called an energetic young boy, furiously scribbling with crayon onto scattered sheets of paper and copies of photographs. Berwald and Tino both looked up, Tino drying off his hands and setting aside a newly cleaned plate; Berwald entered the house through the back, dirt patched onto his left cheek from woodwork. Tino walked over towards Peter and squated, slightly pouting at the mess currently spread across the dinner table. "First off, I'm not your mom Peter. I'm a boy." sighed Tino, he would have to talk about that with Berwalk later. "Now what is it that you need? Help with homework?"

Peter nodded "Yeah whatever, Mom." Tino winced at the word "mom" and sighed, yes a_ definite_ talk later. "I have to finish up a scrapbook. I made copies of all the photos so don't worry about the ones I cut and stuff. But I have a problem." Peter ducked down underneath the wooden table to dive his small arm into a blue backpack. After fixing his cap and rustling through messy papers, unfinished lunch and crayola products he pulled out a slightly tarnished peice of paper. "There's questions I'm having trouble filling.." Berwald looked down with his icy stare and fixed his glasses. "L'ke wh't?" Berwald muttered in his hard to understand accent. He leaned forward, squinting to try and read the dirt covered text on the paper Peter was holding up with his fist. Berwald smiled and looked at Tino, making the shorter man feel very uncomfortable.  
After helping Peter with his homework, Peter hollered a thanks and gave his two guardians a hug before trotting off to his room with a messy pile of papers and a few colored pencils.. Tino felt a wave of relief, sighing as he walked back towards the kitchen. He was relieved the words "My mom is a guy" didn't end up on Peter's family tree homework and he wouldn't be receiving awkward calls. The relief immediately disappeared when he felt two much larger hands grab his wrists. "T'no.. Why w're y' so t'nse wh'n I l'ked at y' and sm'led." The shorter blonde shivered as he glanced up at those icy, intimidating eyes boring into his own violet ones. He could feel the nervousness and slight fear collecting in his chest and throat, threatening to suffocate him.

Berwald looked at Tino then took a step closer. Tino's face suddenly darkened.

Perkele. PERKELE. PERKELE. He hated that scary look. He was beginning to panic again, he knew he shouldn't but he always did. He found it embarrassing whenever Berwald called him 'wife' it just couldn't be, could it? They were both guys. Whenever Berwald looked at him or smirked, Tino always feared that something bad would happen no matter how ridiculous the idea was. Berwald knew this, but he tried not to mention it, mainly because it hurt him too to think about it. The very thought was intimidating, and he could feel himself slowly backing away from his partner, sweat accumulating behind his neck.

"I-i. W-well, I had a ridiculous idea that you w-well.. That smirk I thought you were g-gonna try and...have Peter write down something embarrassing. O-or you had something up your sleeve or something, the smirk kind of." he muttered, trailing off. Then Tino saw a look on Berwald's face he never seen before. Was it disgust? Disappointment? Shock? Betrayal? Amusement? It was so hard to tell but it was definitely a stricken look. Tino felt the grip on his wrists slip away and Berwald slowly began to turn away. Curious and worried, Tino instinctively reached out and grabbed the back of Berwald's shirt. "Wait! Something I said.. Bothered you, didn't it?" This induced a small grunt from the taller man, who then spoke in a very unfamiliar way. Hurt. Berwald spun around just for a second to place a large hand on Tino's pale and soft cheek. Those icy eyes suddenly softened with a watery and upset expression before Berwald turned his back to Tino again.

And it shocked Tino when he heard these words.

"Why d'n't y' tr'st me? I'd n'v'r d' sumth'n y' d'dn't w'nt..Why d' y' hate m'?" Berwald's voice suddenly twisted with frustration.

"W-why would you ever think that? I don't hate you!"

"B't...Ya r'lly 're sc'red o' me, 'ren't y'?" The words that were usually deep and emotionless were laced with a subtle ribbon of sadness and was slightly higher pitched than usual. A small droplet of something wet hit the hardwood floor and Berwald's shoulders shook. Was he.. Crying?  
Tino himself started to feel insulted.

"Well gee if your eyes weren't so damn scary and if you didn't always make me feel so trapped then maybe I'd be a little less freaked out!"

"Why d' y' th'nk I g't P'ter? Y' said y' w'nted a k'd. Why d'y' th'nk I g't the d'g? Y' told m' t' keep 't. Wh' d' y' th'nk I w'nt y' to st'y? S'cause 'l've y'.."

The Fin soon felt a heavy drop of guilt, it hit him in the gut like a hard punch. No, he was there for me. With the whole ordeal with Denmark. He tried to save me from Russia. He got Hanatamago and Peter, fixed my clothing. He's been such a close friend, how could he hate him? Yet, he looked at the fact that he cowered each time he stared into those ice cold eyes. He wondered how painful that would have been from Berwald's point of veiw.

"You do? Su-san..I-" Tino paused "I never knew." Berwald bit his lips as he closed his eyes in frustration and his fists clenched. "But.." Berwald snapped open his eyes at the 'but'. "I want you to know that even though you scare me a little. I appreciate it...And I care about you. Even though your eyes and height can be intimidating, I thank you. I really do think of you as someone very close to me. I'm sorry I never really appreciated what you've done and tried to do. I-I never meant to make you this hurt, i-if it helps I-I'll.." Tino could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as his voice hitched and warm tears trickled from his cheeks, he meant every word he said but it was harder to say than he imagined. He suddenly gasped in shock as Berwald swiftly turned around pulling the shorter man into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, Tino's soft lips against Berwalds wind-chapped ones. It was innocent and sweet, as the Swede slowly traced his tongue against the bottom lip of his partner. Parting his lips, Tino let the other in, leaning in a little and a soft shudder trembled down his spine. Soon it was leading into a gentle yet passionate tango, tongues dancing with a need to be closer together, Tino's hands grasped at Berwalds shoulders as the other man clasped at Tino's soft hair. Muffled noises and sounds of the two trying to pull themselves closer to eachother echoed through the open building, though getting any closer would be impossible. They broke apart for air, both with a faint blush on their cheeks. The two of them both felt very warm despite the cold weather and were panting a little out of lack of breath. Berwald pulled Tino close to him and Tino soon melted into the embrace, stuffing his face into Berwald's chest. All emotions of apology, emotions of the past, it all seemed to spill out somehow. "....You know...You're warm."

"y' too...."

"Minä rakastan sinua."

"Jag älskar dig."

And the two stayed there.  
Until ofcourse they heard Peter.

"Eeeew... Old people love..." Tino chuckled and Berwald told Peter to 'go away and play or something'. Tino had finally broken down that wall of fear.

~~~~~  
Translations!

"Minä rakastan sinua." - "I love you" in Finnish.

"Jag älskar dig." -"I love you" in Swedish.

P.S. Do you think I should continue this on 2-4 more chapters?


End file.
